Dont runaway from me
by borninthedarkness
Summary: sasori captures sasuke and as time goes on feelings grow. MAybe rape story. Sasorixsasuke
1. captured

Don't run away from me…

Don't run away from me….

Sasuke was running full speed threw a forest the only thing he had on his mind was to get away from the red head ninja.

Earlier that day start out just like any other day he would get up eat get dress and train or go on missions. To day he was

suppose to deliver a scroll to a man in the mist village this was his first time to leave the village on a mission without his team.

Everything was going just fine until he ran into with a red head and blonde stop him when he was crossing the bridge. Both

were missing nin. Then they stop him demanding for it. Sasuke didn't even know that the scroll was that important. He first

thought that he should fight them but he's now were near their level so he turn around and headed back to konoha. He

continues his threw the thick forest. He heard a branch snap he new it was the red head the blonde didn't follow them. He

knew he felt something around his waist next thing he knew he was violent threw backwards and fell right on the ground.

Sasori pov "What do we have here itachi younger brother sasuke am I right" Sasori reply with a smirk. So he is up against

itachi brother this is going to be fun and maybe he cant take him back with him. He will make a perfect puppet. So he pulled on

the charka strings to get sasuke close enough so he can knock him out easy enough. Sasuke pov I felt him getting pulled closer

to him so he took out a kunai and try to cut the strings put it was working at all damn it he thought. These are charka strings I

cant cut them. Then he felt red head hit a spot somewhere on back of his neck. Darkness covers his vision and then he fell on

the forest floor.

Sasori pov I chuckle a bit when he tries to cut my charka strings. I final got him close enough to knock him out. He fell right on

the forest floor. I went threw his pockets until I found the scroll. I threw him over my shoulders and begin to walk back from

where we came deidara stay behind to get are things ready to go. Wonder how the kid is going to react when he wakes up. So

Sasori continue to move threw the forest at a steady pace. The sun was setting when he reached the bridge. He kept think

what will happen when itachi finds out. Oh will this was going to be fun he thought until re reached bridge.

So what do you think good or bad review or no more chapters.


	2. base

Ok sorry it took so long to update I was having trouble with my laptop

Ok sorry it took so long to update I was having trouble with my laptop. Now on to the story.

Sasori pov The minute I reach the bridge my loud mouth partner starts to say "Why the mother fucking hell did you bring that damn kid along. Are mission was to get the scroll" Diedara said. Then I reply " I know that I am taking him back so I can add him to my collection" Sasori turn around and start to head back to the akatsuki base. Deidara quickly follow him and said "Itachi is going to kill you when he finds out that you have his little brother. So have fun dealing with that". Sasori just ignore everything he said about Itachi he can handle that himself. We continue to head back to the base. We didn't get there to late afternoon. When we got back I gave Deidara the scroll and told him to give it to the leader and then I started to head to my bedroom.

Ok I know this is very short but I have more then this but if you guys don't start to review then I will discontinue the story. So review everyone bye.


	3. dont push me around

Hey guys I know that my last chapter was very short but since a few more people review I putting up another chap

Hey guys I know that my last chapter was very short but since a few more people review I putting up another chapter. Also those who add this story to story alert there won't be anything up for a long time think of that. Hope you guys enjoy this.

Sasori pov. I walk inside my room and set the boy on the bed. I took out some heavy rope and put his hands over his head and tie his hands to the head bored. I tie his feet down at the end of the bed to so the only thing he can move his head. I walk out of the room to get some food for when the kid wakes up. I walk in to the kitchen and pick some food from the fridge it was pizza they order in last night cause no I felt like cooking. He put on plate put it in microwave and when it was done he started to head back to his room.

Sasuke pov. I woke up in some strange room. I had no idea where I am the last thing I remember so red head guy knock me out. I try to sit up then I found out I was tie down to the bed I started to rub the rope against the headboard so I can break the rope. Just as I start to do that the red head walk in to the room. "You final woke up form your little nap" Sasori said.

"Who the hell are you why did you kidnapped me and what do you want with that scroll I had?" Sasuke yelled. Still trying to break out of the bush,

"Will first of the scroll you were carrying is very important to us even if your village made it seem like no big deal and secondly I took you back here cause you are going to be add to my collection you are going to be my new puppet but after awhile of spending time with you I decide not to cause you wouldn't be that much fun lifeless. But your body soul and mind belongs to me now got it kid". Sasori with a big smirk plant on his face while he said it.

"You are insane I am not going to be yours so untie and let me go" Sasuke said trying to break free from those ropes.

"You think I'm just going to let you go cause you order me to and you are all tie up so if you are going to here any order there going to come and from me" Sasori firmly while was walk right up to Sasuke.

"You cant push me around like this" Sasuke said while giving up on trying to break the ropes.

Sasori just smile and started to get on the bed and put one leg on each side of Sasuke waist and said "I can do what ever I want to you" with a big grin plastered on his face Sasuke really want to smack it of hard.


End file.
